The Mother's Day Surprise
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Ezra and his daughter, Zoey, surprise Aria on Mother's Day. One-shot. Co-written by Vanessa03.


**Hey y'all! Happy PLL day! This one-shot was written by Vanessa03 and I. We hope you like it :)**

Aria woke up in the morning to realize Ezra was not in bed next to her. She started to get up, when the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted into her nose! Getting up, she headed down to the kitchen, to see Ezra making breakfast. She started towards him but suddenly, she felt herself being pushed back by a set of small hands. Looking down, she saw her daughter, Zoey, pushing her away and back upstairs.

"Mommy your surprise isn't ready!" Zoey says, trying to push me back. I laughed softly, she was so cute. Hopping back into bed, I tried to fall back asleep but that bacon smells so tempting and my stomach was protesting. Finally, I got out of the blankets and snuck back downstairs, reaching for a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter when I feel a set of strong arms pulling me away. I let out a squeal as I turn around to meet the baby blue eyes that I love so much. Ezra smiled and leaned down to give me a soft kiss.

"Not so fast, honey. Go back to bed or Zoey will kill you." he whispered, chuckling.

Aria smiled and looked longingly at the bacon before sighing. "Fine." she grumbled, heading for the stairs.

"Aria"

Aria turned around, just as Ezra tossed her a piece of bacon, rolling his eyes. Aria caught it easily and blew him a kiss as she ran back up the stairs.

* * *

A short while later Aria felt a weight on the other side of the bed followed by lips on her cheek. Pretending to just be waking up, Aria yawned and stretched.

"Good morning!"

"That was pretty good, but Zoey's not here yet, she went to make sure everything was 'perfect for mommy'" Ezra said, chuckling. He kissed me and then his lips started to travel down my neck, stopping at my collarbone.

"Mr Fitz, teasing me on my special day isn't very nice." Aria giggled, running her fingers through his soft curls.

"But it's fun." Ezra replied, smiling his mischievous boyish smile that made Aria's heart melt.

"Happy Mother's day!" Zoey shrieked from the doorway, breaking them out of their little world.

Aria smiled as Zoey carefully put a tray of food on the night table before she jumped onto the bed and into her arms. "Thank you baby!" she said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Eat." Zoey commanded, pointing to the tray.

"Yes ma'am!" Aria replied, taking the tray that Ezra handed her. They sat together and ate breakfast.

After they finished breakfast, Ezra asked Aria what she wanted to do. Thinking for a minute, Aria turned to Zoey.

"How about we head up to New York and go shopping?" she suggested. Zoey's face lit up at the word shopping. With an exclamation of "Yes!" she rushed out of bed and ran to her room to change out of her pyjamas.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat on me with Hanna at one point..." Ezra joked, watching the four-year-old make her way to her room.

Aria laughed. "Uh-oh, I should watch out or Zoey might expose all of my secrets."

* * *

"So sweetie, where do you want to go first?" Aria asked, looking down at Zoey as the little girl scanned the list of store names.

Zoey looked up at Aria and then at Ezra, who gave her a very slight nod and a wink, giving her the cue to start part two of their mother's day plan.

"Ummm, I wanna go there!" Zoey said, pointing at a toy store nearby.

"Okay, let's go." Aria said.

"Actually, I need to use the restroom so how about you two go ahead and I'll meet up with you later?" Ezra said.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Aria replied, before she allowed Zoey to lead her into the toy store, raving about some new Barbie doll.

When he was sure Aria wasn't watching, Ezra turned around and set off to get part two of Aria's surprise.

* * *

"Mommy what about this one?" Zoey said, holding up a tiny dress for her new barbie doll.

"It's beautiful, Zo." Aria replied.

"There's my girls." Ezra said, coming down the aisle. "Are you almost done?"

Aria nodded. "We were just headed to checkout. Come on sweetie." she said, holding her hand out, and Zoey grasped it in her own tiny one.

"Daddy, look what I'm getting!" The little girl exclaimed, showing Ezra her new doll with the dress.

"That's great, baby." Ezra replied.

"Daddy, can you carry me please?" Zoey asked, slipping her hand out of Aria's and holding her arms up to Ezra. Ezra smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms. Zoey leaned her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Did you get it?" she whispered in his ear.

Ezra nodded slightly and Zoey kissed his cheek. "Good job daddy. I love you."

* * *

The rest of the trip and on the way home, Zoey kept giggling to herself and every time Aria asked her what was so funny, she'd shake her head and laugh even harder. When they got inside, Aria sent Zoey upstairs to put her doll away and then turned to Ezra.

"What is up with our daughter?" she asked.

Ezra shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she-"

"Daddy!" Zoey said, hopping down the stairs. "Now?"

Ezra shook his head and smiled guiltily at Aria, who raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, maybe I do know, and you'll find out soon, just not yet."

"How much longer?" Zoey asked impatiently.

"Soon." Ezra replied, giving Zoey a look that was usually reserved for misbehaving students. "Come on, you can help me make dinner." he said, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into the kitchen. Making sure Aria wasn't following, Ezra placed Zoey on the counter and quietly said "Zoey, we'll give it to mommy after dinner, but you can't say a word before dinner or else she'll figure it out, okay?"

Zoey nodded. "Okay daddy. What are we making for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread. You can help me mix the pot of sauce, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Once dinner was made, Zoey helped Ezra set the table and the three of them sat down to eat.

"So, when will I find out about this big secret?" Aria asked.

Zoey opened her mouth to respond but Ezra was quicker. "Soon." was all he said, giving Zoey a look.

"Mommy do you like the spaghetti? I helped daddy make it." Zoey said proudly.

"It's delicious sweetie. You know, you're father wasn't always this good of a cook." she said, looking at Ezra with a teasing smile.

"Hey, no need to hate on the chef." Ezra replied.

"Do you remember the time you tried to make breakfast for me and nearly set your apartment on fire?" Aria said, laughing at the memory.

Ezra blushed, then gave Aria a wicked smile. "I was a little distracted at the time."

This time Aria blushed and playfully kicked him under the table as she remember how, while he'd been trying to make breakfast, they'd gotten a little distracted and ended up making out in the kitchen, with Aria sitting on the counter.

The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence as Aria and Ezra remained wrapped up in their own memories and Zoey played with her doll.

Once they'd finished, Ezra picked up the three plates and put them away while Aria put away the leftovers. Once the kitchen was tidy, Ezra led Aria into the den, where Zoey was waiting anxiously for them.

"So, in honor of Mother's Day, we decided we wanted to get you something special." Ezra started.

"Because you're the best mommy ever." Zoey added, smiling up at her mother.

"So, while you were shopping for the doll, I went and picked up a little something that Zoey and I picked out together a few days ago." Ezra said.

Zoey gave Aria a little velvet box, which she opened and gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she cried, looking at the ring in the box. It was silver with a little diamond heart in the center.

"You like it mommy?" Zoey said.

Aria nodded, tears of happiness slowly filling her eyes. Zoey jumped into her arms and Aria caught her easily, squeezing the little girl, who hugged her mother back just as eagerly. Aria looking up at Ezra, and held her arm out and he smiled and joined their group hug.

"How did I end up with the best family in the world?" Aria murmured.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." Ezra replied, smiling. He took the ring from the little velvet box and placed it on Aria's finger.

"Mommy it looks so pretty on you." Zoey said, admiring the ring on Aria's hand.

"Thanks baby." Aria replied, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"You're the best mommy in the world." Zoey said, wrapping her little arms around her mother again.

"And you're the best daughter in the world." Aria replied.

**Hope y'all liked this. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think! **

**And hopefully tonight's episode of PLL will bring something good for the Ezria shippers. Fingers crossed! :)**

**-xox Sobia and Vanessa :)**


End file.
